


Date Tacos

by tarialdarion



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Genderbending, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mrsstark-rogers: "Gimme some sweetness - Steph finally working up the courage and asking Tasha out. Gimme flustered!Steph, babbling!not smooth at all!Tasha."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Tacos

Steph tried to knock on the door. She really did. It’s just that her arms wouldn’t move at all and she had been standing outside Tasha’s penthouse door for probably close to 20 minutes now. JARVIS had already asked if she needed help and she had said no thank you I am fine thank you very much. That probably didn’t reassure the AI very much but JARVIS had stopped asking.

She took a deep breath and scolded herself, deciding that this time she WOULD knock on the door, when suddenly the door whooshed open revealing a surprised Tasha. 

“Oh! Hi, Steph. I didn’t know you were out here. Do you need something? Come on in.” Tasha turned and walked into the penthouse, still talking and gesturing at the couch. Steph felt a little panicked as she followed Tasha; this was unexpected and she could not remember her speech. Something about tacos?

“Um, Tasha?” Tasha stopped and turned to face Steph with a quizzical look. “Yeah?” 

Steph swallowed nervously and tried to look confident. “I was thinking about getting tacos for dinner. Would you like to go with me?” Tasha cocked her head and then shrugged. “Sure, I love tacos. I’ll get my shoes on.”

Steph frowned. That was…easy. Nothing with Tasha was ever easy. “Are you sure?” 

Tasha looked at her strangely “Yeah, Steph, we go to get dinner all the time! Why do you seem so” she gestured vaguely “fluttery?” Steph could’ve smacked her head against the wall. Of course it wasn’t that easy.

“Maybe these tacos could be date tacos?” Steph suggested nervously, twisting her hands together. Tasha froze and her lips parted in an expression of shock. “Tasha? Tasha, words would be nice.”

Tasha shook herself and then grinned maniacally. “Date tacos! Of course, date tacos! I love date tacos! I would’ve said yes much more enthusiastically if I had known they were date tacos! To be fair, you haven’t ever given away that you would want date tacos. With me! That is.” She babbled on, walking backwards into her bedroom to grab her shoes and jacket (probably) and Steph watched with a delighted look on her face.

Tasha came out still talking about tacos and walked over to kiss Steph on the cheek before grabbing her phone and walking out the door. Steph stood frozen until Tasha called, “Well? Are you coming? WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING DATE TACOS RIGHT NOW.”

“I am never living the date taco thing down.” Steph murmured as she rushed after Tasha to get the stupid tacos.


End file.
